Macabre Mask
by Fallen4HPTF
Summary: The usual ball every year that Hermione grows custom to changes all in the summer before her 7th year, where she meets the guy of her dreams, only to find out that it was her worst enemy. The summer fling wont be able to countinue as school starts up for
1. Insufferable 'Rents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

Chapter 1

She woke up with the rays of the sun dancing across  
her eyelids. Today was the day where her parents had  
this huge ball. They have two every summer, one for  
the starting of summer and one saying good bye to the  
summer.

So Hermione woke up and stretched and rolled out of  
her bed. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Ms. Granger are you up?"

"Yes Caroline, tell mother I'm up" Hermione yelled  
through the closed door, wishing that her mom would do  
stuff for herself.

"Okay, breakfast is served so your mother wants you to  
hurry up and get down there so you can start getting  
ready for the ball."

"Thank you, Caroline" Hermione said

"Anytime." And with that Hermione heard her leave

She looked at the clock and it read 10:08. 'Why would  
I get ready for the ball this early?' she thought.

She turned on her c.d player as she was getting ready  
and her favorite song was coming on.

"And this is Fallout boy singing  
I Slept with Someone in Fall out Boy and All I Got Was  
This Stupid Song Written about me. Yes I know very  
instering name! But yes here it is"

I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and  
friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies,  
and friends

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've  
sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
So progress report: I am missing you to death

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Hermione was dancing to the song as she picked out an  
outfit. She finally decided on light colored blue  
jeans and a white wife beater with a blue half-jacket.  
Then she slipped on her white flip flops and headed  
down stairs.

"Morning Mom, dad."

Her dad nodded his head in acknowledgment, as her mom  
skipped the good morning and went straight to  
business.

"Okay Hermione, as usual the ball welcomes everyone to  
the neighborhood and since you are older you now are  
going to have to be more social and you cannot refuse  
any dances from the young gentlemen who ask you."

"Yes mom, I know, we've been through this millions of  
times. And anyways which theme is it this year? I have  
a dress for any theme you chose so I don't have to go  
shopping."

"O yes, I'm so sorry dear I forget to tell you the  
theme! This summer the theme for both balls is  
Masquerade."

"O ok, so what dress should I wear mother? The Green,  
red or blue?"

"Try the green. And you need to be ready by 6:30."

"What time does the guest arrive?" Hermione asked  
"Seven and the neighborhood boys have grown up this  
year."

"Mom give it a rest. Stop trying to hook me  
up…Please."

"Leave her alone, Hermione will date someone when  
she's ready" Her father cut in  
For the first time all morning.

"Thanks dad, but I'm going to go get some new make-up  
for tonight and I'll be back in about two hours so I  
love you and I will see you at 6:30" Hermione said and  
got up and walked into the living room. Making sure  
none of her maids were around she took a pinch of  
floor powder step into the fire place and said "Diagon  
Alley" and with green flames that engulfed her she was  
gone.

* * *

Hey I hope you like my story the next chapter should be up pretty soon! Review! 

And I also love my beta reader JEN ROCKS MY FACE OFF!

Note from Jen the above mentioned beta... : p

hope you love this wonderfully written fic by the loverly Shelby-read, enjoy, andpush the little purple button,damn it...you should check my stuff out, 'Sugar we're going DOWN'


	2. Damn Muggles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter Two:

The singing of the birds at half past five is what arose the young boy of only 17 years old. Once awake, he went for his usual morning run. While he was running he was thinking of how much he hated this new muggle life but one thing he did get out of this whole new life was something called a computer and he loved it. You could just talk to people right then without using owls or fireplaces.

'Damn, muggles aren't that useless.' He thought to himself as he ran up to his driveway. He snuck up to his room not wanting to wake up his parents, for if they knew he was alone in the muggle world he was sure to be hexed.

He jumped in the shower to wash off the sweat and he was very relaxed in the hot shower. When he got out of his shower he got dress back into his p.j's and slipped back into bed.

He counted out loud "5-4-3-2-1" just as he said one there was a little pop.

"Master Malfoy, Your parents tell Abby to wake you up. And to tell you breakfast is served in 45 minutes."

"Thank you, Abby." Said Draco in a bored voice to the house elf. And with a little pop the house elf was gone.

Just then Draco went downstairs to the Library and got a book off the shelf. He loved to read but no one would know how much he truly loved to read. He was reading a muggle book about witches and wizards and he laughed at how much they were incorrect about the whole wizarding world but he had to give them credit they did have big imaginations.

POP

The popping noise scared Draco half to death for he was too wrapped in his book too realized how much time passed.

"Master Malfoy, Your parents told Abby to inform you that it is 5 minutes until breakfast."

"Thank you Abby." And with that the house elf was gone. And with another popping noise so was Draco.

POP

"Morning Mom and dad." He said as he kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Good morning Draco." His mother said happily

"Tonight as you may know our lovely neighbors are holding a ball. And I think since we were invited that we need to go. Just to be polite and they have a young daughter about your age too." She said

"Mom, must I attend? They are muggles. And I don't need you hooking me up with any one." Draco said

"Yes, Draco is quit right darling, they are muggles and from what I hear from previous summer nights Draco doesn't need any hooking up." His dad said. At that moment Draco and his father smirked. The unforgettable smirk.

"You must go" she said then looked at Draco and Lucis "Both of you." She finished and both of them cringed.

"But mother-"

"No buts Draco."

"Yes ma'am, I will go. What shall I wear?"

"Well, it's a Masquerade ball, so just wear your white suit and go out and buy a white mask to match. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You need to be here and ready at 6:30, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am, what time are we supposed to arrive?"

"Seven and you know us we are never late." She said in a stern voice

"So I guess off to Diagon alley?"

"Yes sir." Narssica said

"Okay so I guess I'm off, bye mom" he kissed her on the cheek as he stood up "Bye dad" and with a tiny pop he was off.

A/N Yes, so, umm…sorry these chapters are short but as I update and get more into the story the chapters will get longer! I LOVE JEN!


	3. Insults Gallore

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

With a cough Hermione landed in Diagon Alley. She loved this place, even though it's a muggle party Hermione stuck with the witches background and shop. Plus, the things are so much cooler.

She walked in this old costume shop that she has never seen before. She was amazed for she was surround in color. But then she had to focus, for if she got distracted then she would never get out of here. She walked up to the lady at the counter who looked like she could drop dead any moment she was so old.

"Umm, hello can I have your help please?" She said in a very polite voice.

"I would love to doll, but I'm helping this fine young gentlemen at the moment so if you could wait for a couple minutes I will get right to you babe." The old lady said.

"Oh, yes that will be quite nice. Thank you."

"No problem dear. Oh and here he is the young man I am helping" she said nodded her head to a young man standing behind Hermione. Just then Hermione turned her head to see if she knew the young man this lady talked about and she certainly did.

"Malfoy." She said nodding her head trying to be polite.

"Granger" he said in his normal spiteful voice. Then he turn to the lady.

"Thanks for all your help it's just what I was looking for." He said to the old lady handing her the item in his hand that he was trying to hide from Hermione.

"He is 8 sickles keep the change." With that he looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"You turned out quite nicely, mudblood" and with that he was gone.

'How dare he complement me then insult me? I won't take it; he's been doing that since 1st year.' And with that she stormed out of the shop.

"Draco Malfoy" she yelled as he was crossing the street he turned and looked at her for he was very surprised.

"Hermione Granger" he replied as she mach across the street.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked him.

"Whoa, mudblood, chill. What the hell are you talking about?" He said.

"That is my fucking problem, the whole mudblood thing! Why can't you just stop it? For once we are going into our seventh year and you can't even act your own age." She yelled.

"That's how it has always been, get use to it. I am higher then you and if you haven't learned how to accept it yet then it is your problem, you filthy mudblood." He added to the end.

"Whatever ferret boy, just go get laid by one of your cheap hoes and hopefully you'll get an STD" she yelled 'Not the best come back ever, but at least it was a comeback' Hermione thought.

"What are these cheap hoes you talk of? I am a Malfoy I am of the higher class and there is nothing cheap about my hoes. The only cheap hoe I will every have is you, and I would never have you as my hoe so therefore, I have no cheap hoes" He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" Hermione said and stormed away.

Hermione was so pissed off. She tried to calm herself down before she walked back into the store and when she did a young lady approach her.

"You were just with THE Draco Malfoy!" the girl said all in one breath as if he was a star. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Trust me it's not something to be proud of." She said and the girl took a hint by the sound of her voice.

When the girl walked away Hermione went back to the lady who was just helping Malfoy.

"Hello, again. Can I have your help now?" Hermione asked the lady.

"Of course dear."

"Where are your masks?" She asked.

"Right this way" she said showing Hermione the way.

mean while

'Stupid mud blood. Always trying to put things aside and "act our age" who the hell does she think she is talking to a Malfoy like that? She will not get away with this.'

Draco thought as he stormed across Diagon alley so he could go to the Leaky Caldron to get a fire whiskey. He took a seat and was thinking about this ball he had to attend when Pansy popped into the booth with him.

"Drakie-poo" she said in an attempted sexy voice that failed horribly.

He finished his drink and one gulp and put this fake smile.

'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

Back to Hermione

She bought a green mask with sliver glitter, and eye shadow that every time she blinked it changed from green to sliver. She was ready and set for the ball. Now she was going to go get a butter beer. And go home.

She stepped in the Leaky Caldron and ordered a butter beer. Just then she heard a high pitch voice.

"Look at the little mudblood." It was Pansy.

"Look at the little slut." Hermione replied coolly.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Just to call you out in front of everyone to let them know of your filth." She said.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

Draco jumped in, before the chance of bloodshed

"You guys stop it. Pansy dear we know she's mudblood but you don't have to start a fight we aren't in school. Let's act our age." He said, repeating Hermione had said earlier.

"But Pansy I have to go, I have this thing to attend to tonight so I got to go."Draco said.

Hermione looked at her watch a realized she had to go too!

And with two pops they were gone.

A/N sry it took me so long to update! I want to thank my reviewers

moreta3

Orlilover16

Dark Tranquility

Gary loves sporks

And I would LOVE to thank my Beta reader…JEN!

Note from the beta

Hehehe that's me! Oh, and Gary? I love sporks, too…


End file.
